


Finally perfect

by firefighterHaught26



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefighterHaught26/pseuds/firefighterHaught26
Summary: I am so sorry for not updating the Head Over Boots For You fic when I said I would. Not really been into writing lately plus life has been getting in the way! This is set after the demon situation has been dealt with, Nicole and Waverly are now married and decide to settle down and raise a family together via sperm donor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute one shot I felt like writing, I hope you enjoy! And hopefully I will find the motivation again to eventually update Head Over Boots...

Nicole walked into the homestead feeling tired after a shift full of paperwork and dealing with false alarms from dispatch. She sighed as she hung her stetson, jacket and utility belt up on the coat peg and then locked her firearm in the nearby safe. ''Baby, I'm home!'' She could smell dinner cooking, she could tell that Waverly was making something good. ''I'm in the kitchen babe!'' The redhead couldn't help but smile when she walked into the kitchen and saw the smaller girl relaxed whilst making her signature dish. Waverly smirked when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, she leaned back as Nicole placed a kiss on her neck. ''Hey you, how was work?'' ''Ugh, I was drowning and paperwork and then we received three false alarms from dispatch which ended up in a wild goose chase. How was your day?'' Waverly turned and smiled at the taller girl ''I was gonna wait until after dinner to tell you, but I don't think I can wait any longer so come with me.'' Waverly turned the stove down and grabbed Nicole's hand to lead her through to the bathroom. ''What is it Waves?'' When Waverly stopped at the doorway she pointed towards a white and pink stick that was left on the edge of the bathtub ''Go see for yourself.'' Waverly gave Nicole a goofy grin as Nicole stared back at her with wide eyes. 

''Are you...no way!'' Nicole's eyes lit up when Waverly nodded to confirm her unfinished question, Nicole made her way over to the pregnancy test to get a closer look. ''I'm gonna go to the doctors tomorrow to double check, but according to that I am pregnant, Nicole.'' Nicole looked at Waverly with tears in her eyes, she placed the test back down and went to Waverly where she hugged her tight ''I love you so much Waves, I love both of you, our little family.'' Tears formed in Waverly's eyes as Nicole placed her hand delicately over Waverly's stomach. ''Our little family.'' Waverly repeated, her chest full of warmth at the thought of them raising children together. They were lost in the moment as they kissed and hugged each other tightly when a voice came from the hallway ''Does that mean I get to be the cool aunt?'' Both of them jumped and turned towards Wynonna ''Wynonna! How long have you been standing there? I was gonna tell you next!'' Wynonna leaned against the bathroom doorway taking in the scene before her. ''The donor juice worked then, you're finally gonna give me a niece or a nephew!'' Wynonna lightly punched Nicole on the shoulder ''Nice one Red.'' ''Nonna! It's called sperm donor, not juice.'' Waverly protested with her nose scrunched at Wynonna's choice of words. ''It's about time too, what with you two love birds screwing like rabbits, congratulations both of you.'' Wynonna smirked and walked off as Waverly yelled at her again. 

Nicole laughed as her wife shook her head ''She's gonna be a bad influence on our kid, isn't she?'' Waverly smiled at Nicole, ''She's gonna be the aunt with the big ass gun.'' A second later they heard Wynonna's voice again ''I'd prefer to be called the cool aunt!'' Both women laughed when Wynonna yelled back at them. ''I am so ready for this Waves, I cannot wait to raise our kid with you.'' She rubbed soothing circles on Waverly's stomach, Waverly could feel the tears return as she placed her hand on top of Nicole's ''Everything is finally perfect.''


	2. 9 months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just felt like writing some wayhaught family fluff, so I added a new chapter where they finally have their baby. hope you enjoy. :)

''Waves, she's perfect.'' Nicole, who has recently taken up the position as sheriff, was holding the tiny bundle in her arms as Waverly looked up at them, taking in the sight of her wife and baby with tears in her eyes. ''She has red hair like yours, she's so tiny Nicole and she's so beautiful.'' Nicole smiled down at her newborn daughter, tears stinging her own eyes as she moved to sit down next to Waverly's bedside, supporting their daughter in one arm as she reached her other hand to hold Waverly's hand. ''I'm so proud of you, Waves. You brought our daughter into this world and made me the happiest woman.'' she brought Waverly's hand up to her face and kissed the back of her hand. Waverly smiled as Nicole let go of her hand to hold the baby with both her arms. ''I'm sorry about your hand.'' Waverly said as both her and Nicole chuckled remembering Waverly squeezing Nicole's hand during the birth, causing the red head to breathe and pant along with her to help with the pain. ''No worries honey, it was worth losing blood supply to my hand for this little one.'' Their daughter stirred in Nicole's arms when she kissed the top of her head, the tiny baby looked up at Nicole ''Hi honey, I'm your mom and this is your momma.'' Nicole showed their baby to Waverly as she introduced them. ''Hey little unicorn'' Waverly reached towards her daughter to take her hand, their daughter grasped Waverly's finger in her tiny hand, it was a picture perfect moment as they proudly looked at each other and their daughter. 

The moment quickly changed when Wynonna burst into the room ''Baby girl! Hey Red! Sorry I missed the birth-'' Wynonna stopped in her tracks as she took a moment to watch the two new parents with their newborn. ''Hey Wynonna. Are you...crying?'' Nicole asked surprised to see the usually tough woman who used to wield the ass gun getting teary eyed at a heartfelt moment like this. ''No!'' Wynonna quickly dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve ''They just use too much bleach in this damn building.'' Wynonna sniffled but Waverly and Nicole shared a look because they both knew that she was indeed crying at the sight of their daughter. ''You wonna hold your niece?'' Wynonna seemed surprised by this ''You sure? I mean, yeah, I'd love to.'' Nicole stood and went towards Wynonna, coaching her through holding and supporting the baby's head comfortably in her arms which Wynonna seemed grateful for as it eased her nerves. Once the nerves in Wynonna eased and she made herself comfy in the chair where Nicole sat just a second ago, she was able to take in her new niece. ''Hey baby girl, I'm gonna be your cool aunt who brings you doughnuts and take you out for your first whiskey when you're old enough.'' Nicole and Waverly looked at Wynonna wide eyed ''Wynonna!'' They both said at the same time ''I'm kidding! Not about the doughnuts though, oh can I teach her how to ride a bike?'' Nicole smiled at that ''Sure you can, Wynonna.'' Wynonna's eyes lit up at that ''Awesome! I can teach her all about the classic models, how to polish them and how take care of motorbikes!'' Waverly quickly jumped in at that ''We thought you meant a kid's pedal bike, not a motorbike!'' Wynonna chuckled at that ''That too, gotta take baby steps, ain't that right baby girl?'' She kissed the top of her niece's head. 

Wynonna quickly retreated from kissing her niece with her nose scrunched up ''Erm, I don't wonna alarm you newbie parents but I think she needs changing. Fast.'' Nicole quickly stepped in to take her daughter from Wynonna's arms ''Here, I've got it, come here little girl.'' Eyes full of adoration, Waverly watched as Nicole walked over to the changing table. ''How you feeling, sis?'' Waverly looked over to her older sister with the biggest grin on her face, ''This feels so surreal, like one of those romantic movies, I'm so happy right now, Wynonna. I know parenthood is kinda scary and it's not gonna be perfect all the time, but I wouldn't change anything because I have the bestest baby and the sweetest wife.'' Waverly took Wynonna's hand in hers ''And she has the best aunt that any niece could ask for.'' Waverly and Wynonna hugged as Nicole walked over to them with a freshly changed baby, she handed her daughter to Waverly ''Well I survived the first diaper change without getting peed on. I'm just gonna go wash my hands and grab a drink, you guys want anything?'' A few moments later and Nicole returned with two coffees for herself and Wynonna, and some fresh water for Waverly. Nicole set her coffee down on the table and climbed up on the bed carefully next to Waverly, she kissed Waverly's cheek as Waverly leaned in against her with their daughter in her arms, Nicole gently traced her fingertip along their daughter's soft auburn hair. Wynonna snapped a picture on her phone in case they wanted a picture of them looking proudly at their newborn. 

''Hey, what are you guys gonna call her?'' Wynonna asked at the sudden thought of not yet knowing her niece's name. Waverly looked up at Nicole who nodded at her in return, Waverly smiled and turned her attention back to Wynonna ''We agreed that if it was a boy then we'd call him Nick, and if it's a girl then we're calling her Nikkie.'' Waverly explained as she proudly looked down at the small bundle of joy sleeping in her arms. Wynonna smiled widely at them both, she then looked at her niece ''So you're going to start an N name tradition? That's just perfect, there's not many dorky names beginning with N, so you're safe in that department kiddo.''


End file.
